emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7442 (4th March 2016)
Plot Megan and Jai anxiously await more news on their daughter. Sam covers to Lisa about who shot him but leaves her taken aback when he informs her that Zak gave him a lift last night. Marlon leaves April in Carly's care for the day, believing she is too ill to go to school due to a sore throat. Rakesh worries when Leyla breaks the news that the florist for the wedding has gone bust and the only other alternatives are more expensive. Megan and Jai are informed there runs a risk of their daughter having cerebral palsy. April cons Carly into taking her out. Emma bumps into her and informs her on the news of Megan's baby. Carly is deeply sympathetic. Emma is concerned when she sees Carly shouts at a hyperactive April as they walk away. Sam finds Megan in an emotional state at the hospital. He assures her that she'll be the best mum in the world and kisses her, pulling away just before Jai arrives. Jai is unaware of what he's just missed, but Megan reels from what she has just done and takes her frustration out on Jai, telling him to leave her and the baby alone. Carly apologises to April for shouting, admitting she was just upset about Megan's baby. Jai arrives back home in tears and tells Rishi and Priya that his baby may be brain damaged. Belle calls home on a free period to check up on Lisa. Lisa insists that Sam's injury has put things into perspective and that she doesn't want any bad blood between Zak and his children. Carly gets teary as she looks at an old photograph of herself with a baby. Rakesh tells Leyla not to cut corners with cost for the wedding. Emma gets a surprise when April calls round to Dale View on her own. April shows her some bruises on her arm and asks if Emma can heal then. Emma is worried and questions whether Marlon or Carly know about them but April begs her not to say anything, refusing to reveal where she obtained them. Carly panics when she notices April has wandered away from the café. Emma returns her but cuts into Carly for not looking after her. Zak is disappointed when Belle comes to see him but quickly darts out as Joanie invites her to sit down. Megan is left nervous about how she's going to set Sam straight that there isn't anything going on between them as he insists on looking after her and her daughter. Cast Regular cast *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Amba Metcalfe - Ava Jayasinghe (uncredited) *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Leo Goskirk - Harvey Rogerson (uncredited) *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Laurel Dingle - Charlotte Bellamy *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Joanie Wright - Denise Black Guest cast *Dr Galloway - Niall Costigan Locations *Hotten General Hospital - NICU and corridors *Church Lane *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Tall Trees Cottage - Downstairs rooms *David's Shop - Interior *Café Main Street - Interior and toilet *Main Street *Holdgate Farm - Driveway, hallway and sitting room *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *Dale Head - Downstairs rooms Notes *Megan Macey and Jai Sharma's as yet unnamed daughter appears uncredited. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,720,000 (17th place). Category:2016 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes